


The First Date

by Campdpi



Series: A Demon, His Angel and His Daughter [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema is an awesome friend, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley love Sam, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, First date Jitters, Fluff, Jordan and Sam like each other, M/M, developing romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campdpi/pseuds/Campdpi
Summary: Jordan and Sam finally are going on their first date. They definitely have a connection that’s heating up. Let see how their first romantic date night goes.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Samantha Crowley/ Jordan Williams
Series: A Demon, His Angel and His Daughter [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078889
Kudos: 4





	1. Getting Ready

Sam stood in her room tapping her foot, staring frustratedly at her clothes. Nothing in her closet was prepared for tonight’s event. She had (what she considered) casual everyday clothes, pajamas, athletic wear, and dresses for special occasions (celebrations, galas, etc.). She had nothing that could be considered “casual date night” attire, as Jordan had put it earlier. She wanted to get some opinions, but asking her dad or father felt, well, a bit weird. 

Sighing she grabbed her mobile and punched in the number of Anathema. Book Girl had an... interesting sense of fashion, but Sam was feeling a bit desperate. Two rings in and a friendly voice answered.

“Hey Sam! How are you?” Anathema asked, sounding chipper on the other side of the phone. 

“Honestly, stressed out a bit. I’m over 100 years old and I have NO casual date clothes! Ngk!”

Anathema chuckled a bit, “Relax girl. Take a deep breath. You don’t want to loose control and have to postpone your date... again.”

Sam winced slightly and nodded, taking some deep breaths to center herself. This date was originally supposed to be last week... but an unexpected Fire surge, after a day of wedding shopping, put the plans on hold. 

“I’m okay. Thanks Anathema.” 

“No prob! Now let’s talk wardrobe. Why not VideoChat me and we can got through your closet. See what’s there. If worse comes to worse you could always miracle an outfit.”

Sam pulled a face, “Let’s hope we find something... miracled clothes sometimes feel like someone starched them way to much... I avoid it if I can.” Sam shivered a bit at the thought.

Sam set up the VideoChat and began to show Anathema her outfits. “Damn Sam, you have some amazing clothes! I think we can come up with something that’s casual, but slightly dressed up.”

After about 45 minutes the girls had come up with a perfect outfit. A long sleeved plain black cocktail dress that had a pleated skirt, knee high black leather boots, and a red moto leather jacket. Her jewelry would be her mother’s necklace and the matching earrings her dad had purchased her. A simple red leather hand bag would finish the ensemble.

Anathema whistled and catcalled as Sam turned, showing off the finalized outfit. “Giiiiirl! You’re gonna knock his socks off!” 

“Thanks hon, I appreciate the help.”

“Anytime Sam. This was fun! You know, we should plan a shopping excursion together to get outfits for your parent’s wedding.”

“That sounds like a plan hon. I got about 20 minutes before he gets here. I’m gonna just got fix my hair and finishing touches and then I think I’ll be set.” The half demon smiled nervously at the witch on VideoChat, who smiled kindly back.

“Have fun tonight, you deserve a break. Be yourself, Jordan already has a good idea of who you are... so don’t be nervous. You’ll be great.”

Sam chuckled, “Thanks for the pep talk and for your help, I really do appreciate it.”

“My pleasure...besides I expect details as payment later.” Anathema smirked and quirked an eyebrow.

Barking a laugh, Sam shook her head. “Sure girl, next time we go out you’ll get all the deets on tonight’s events. Gotta run though, talk to you later.”

“Have fun! Bye Sam,” Anathema waved and hung up the VideoChat. 

The half demon strolled down the hall to her bathroom and quickly adorned her lips with a vibrant red lipstick. Then after playing with a few style options, she decided on putting her hair in a simple updo. Taking a moment to look at herself in the mirror she sighed in relief, a perfect first date outfit accomplished. 

Walking into her living room, she checked her phone and saw four text messages that made her smile. The most recent was from Jordan saying he was heading up to her apartment. The other three were from her father, Anathema, and her dad. Each one sending warm wishes and hopes that tonight went smoothly. Smiling down at her phone, she answered her parents and Anathema with thanks just as she heard a knock on the door.

“Coming!” She yelled and scooted over to the door. Upon opening it up, she stopped mid greeting to stare. Jordan glowed with excitement, bringing his natural good looks up another notch with his leaking grace. He wore deep indigo jeans, with a crisp white button down shirt and tan leather jacket that popped against his umber skin. His converse sneakers were a crisp tan and white finishing the ensemble. The stubble along his cheeks and chin had been shaved. Sam wondered if his skin was just as soft to touch as it looked.

“Uhh, hey Firefly, ready to go?” Jordan said while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Realizing she had been silently staring for a solid minute, she blushed deeply and nodded.

“Oh yeah, totally ready! Sorry I just ummm... zoned out,” she said sheepishly and grabbed her purse. 

“Oh wait, ahhh, this is for you. Just a little something I thought you might like.”

Jordan held out a potted plant that Sam had missed seeing (having been internally drooling over his appearance). With a raised eyebrow and a thanks she grabbed and took a look. The plant was strange looking. Almost as if the flowers had teeth on them...

“Oh my Someone! You got me a Venus Flytrap?! I’ve wanted one of these for like 20 years! How did you know?”

“A little birdie told me... I’m glad you like it.” 

“I love it! Thank you.” She smiled brightly at him and Jordan bashfully smiled back.

Going into the kitchen Sam placed in onto her windowsill, knowing Merlin wasn’t one to bother with plants. Moving back to the living room she beamed at Jordan and grabbed her purse. 

“I’m ready, let’s head out.” Jordan nodded and waited as she snapped a miracle to lock her flats door before holding out his arm for her. She linked her arms through his as they made their way to the elevator, excited to start this new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh boy, this first chapter took a longer time than expected... I’m so sorry about that. I hope you enjoy Sam and Jordan getting to know each other in a romantic setting☺️


	2. The Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jordan start their date at a little restaurant. There’s some news about Helsing

Jordan and Sam walked from the apartment complex to the restaurant they were eating at. A hole-in-the-wall pizzeria that normally took months to get a reservation. Sam had mentioned that she was dying to try the food there. It was on her and Aziraphale’s catalog of culinary adventures, but it was a name lower on the list. 

Wanting to surprise Sam on their first date, he attempted to get a reservation. The earliest time available was in five months. Disappointed, the half angel had raddled his brain to come up with another restaurant.

Now, while Jordan and Alejandro disliked using their gifts to move someone else’s reservation around, Jung could care less. Knowing that was the restaurant Jordan wanted to surprise Sam with, he miracled a few things around, surprising his brother-in-law with the good news before he left.

*******************************

“How did you-“ Jordan started with a raised eyebrow after Jung had informed him of his and Sam’s 6:00pm reservation.

“Listen, I know you and Al have this idea that using miracles for personal gain is ‘wrong’,”Jung said, making sure to use air quotes to increase the amount of already prominent snark in his comment.

“...But you both deserve a good time on your first date and someone had to step in to make that happen.” Jung looked away, a tint of a blush dusting his warm fawn skin. 

“Oh querido corazón*, that’s so sweet.” Alejandro stated kissing his partner’s cheek, making the half demon glower at his other half.

“I am not sweet! I am bored! This is, honestly, selfish on my part. I’m sick of being outnumbered by you two joh-eun sinbal du gae*! I NEED another demon in this group so we can go create mischief and mayhem while you two try to stop us, and news flash, you won’t be able to! So you better not fuck this up Jordan! The group needs to even out and the only way that happens is if that girl becomes a permanent part of this family!” Jung stomped his way to his and Al’s bedroom, slamming the door behind him in a huff.

Alejandro and Jordan looked at each other before snorting in laughter. “Seriously though hermanito*, go have fun. I know you’ve been lonely and I’ve never seen you so happy. You deserve this. Remember to be yourself and relax. The arrancadora de fuego* likes you and you’re friends already. This is just taking your relationship up a notch... just don’t overthink it, okay?”

Jordan had nodded and thanked his brother before heading out to pick up Sam, butterflies dancing in his stomach.

*******************************

The restaurant was incredibly small, a little building squished in between two much larger ones. The ambiance was warm and inviting. Low lights flickering against the brick walls, making it feel like the place was only lit by candle light. Only seven tables could be fit in the place, which made the setting more intimate and peaceful, unlike most pizzerias that were loud and cramped. The largest part of the room was a brick oven, the crackling of the continuous fire added to the romantic atmosphere. 

Both Sam and Jordan were impressed by the restaurant’s inviting room. A hostess greeted them and walked the two beings over to their table, off in a little corner, adding a bit more intimacy to the evening. She asked about their drink choices and they ordered a bottle of special Italian soda for the table.

“This place is great! How did you get us in?” Sam asked, knowing Jordan’s proclivity towards not using miracles for personal gain. 

“Ah, it’s a gift from Jung actually. He had heard me try to get a reservation and fail, so took it upon himself to get us in,” Jordan explained, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. 

“That was sweet of him. Tell him I say thanks.” 

“I might not say it was sweet, he hates that... or when my brother and I tease him for being nice...” Jordan chuckled as Sam groaned.

“Oh man, your poor brother-in-law. I hate when people call me nice, it’s just an unbecoming term for a demon.” Twisting her face in a grimace and sticking her tongue in disgust cause Jordan to bark a laugh.

“Good lord, that’s the same face he makes. You two would so hit it off as friends, I swear.”

A waitress came over with their bottle of Italian soda and to take their orders, stopping the fun for the moment. After debating they decided on a simple margherita pizza and antipasto salad. The waitress thanked them and left with their order.

“So, how are things at the museum,” Sam asked. Jordan had agreed to start helping with what were thought to be religious and angelic artifacts. This was something he had done for years at different establishments around the world. If there ever was anything potentially harmful to humans within the collection, Jordan would miracle a perfect replica and remove the power charged artifact to put in safe keeping. 

“Nothing of interest has shown up. Everything so far has been pretty basic and human created. We get a new shipment in later this week and that’ll be the last one... Umm, Dr. Fowler mentioned yesterday that Helsing tried to break in last week. He’s been arrested and the museum plans on charging him with destruction of property and attempted burglary on top of the harassment charges.”

Sam shuddered a bit at the name, if she never saw Helsing again it would still be too soon. “Did Dr. Fowler say what the jackass was after or why he was trying to break in?”

“Yeah...according to Dr. Fowler, Helsing was mumbling about your tablet before he was taken away. The scuttlebutt is that he was trying to convince the police that angels and demons exist... and that he was attempting to save humanity from the evils of the supernatural.” Jordan winced slightly as he explained. 

Noticing Sam’s face tighten in distress he reached over and clasped her hand. “No one believed him. The museum director himself said that he would be going to the trial to make sure Helsing gets placed in a mental facility. He hopes Helsing can get help. That man is not a threat to you or your family anymore Sam. And if any news changes, I’d let you know right away. I’m here for you firefly, that’s a promise.” Jordan squeezed Sam’s hand and smiled gently at her.

Sam blushed and smiled back, lifting her other hand to caress Jordan’s cheek. “Thanks blue, that means a lot.” 

Jordan clutched her hand on his cheek and turned his head to gently brush his lips against the palm of her hand. Sam’s blush deepened and she leaned over the table bringing their heads closer together. Energy pulsed in the air, making both gasp slightly. Jordan leaned in closer and each being felt the others breath brush against their cheeks. A slight adjustment of their heads would bring their lips together in a sweet kiss that both wished to experience...

A cough to the side had both Sam and Jordan straighten out to see the waitress with their food. She smirked at the two with a raised eyebrow. She placed the pizza and salad on the table and quickly retreated from the table. Both Sam and Jordan looked at each other with stunned and embarrassed expressions before snorting in laughter. 

After the laughter died down, the two took a slice of pizza and some salad. They continued to talk about their weeks, upcoming events and a new movie they both really wanted to see and planned a second date. Fourth-five minutes later they were leaving the establishment with leftovers, beaming smiles, and fluttering hearts. The couple stood for a moment looking at each other, electric energy being felt from both angel and demon. 

“You feel like walking a bit?” Jordan asked, not wanting the night to end quite yet.

“Yeah, nights still young. Let’s see what trouble we can get into.”

Jordan smiled and held his hand out for Sam to take if she wished. The half demon grasped it with no hesitation and the two walked down the street towards the next adventure of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the new chapter☺️  
> This story won’t be as long as some of the others, but I’m thinking at least two or three more chapters.
> 
> * querido corazón~ Means ‘dear heart’ in Spanish
> 
> * joh-eun sinbal du gae~ Means ‘goodie two shoes’ in Korean
> 
> * hermanito~ Means ‘little brother’ in Spanish
> 
> * arrancadora de fuego~ Means ‘Fire starter’ in Spanish


	3. Walks, Talks and a Little Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jordan continue their date. Jordan talks a little bit about his past and a little fun ensues.

It was a pretty brisk night for a day in mid spring, but neither Jordan nor Sam seemed to care. They had decided to walk to the little park that was about a quarter mile away from their flat complex and on the way stopped at a little coffee kiosk to get a couple of warm drinks. 

An iron gate with ‘Wilde Park’ across the archway came into view and let the couple know they had arrived. Electric lamps lit the path through the small park. Sam and Jordan continued to walk the pathway till they came to an empty bench that was situated under a very old weeping willow tree. 

“This is one of my favorite places to go when I’m feeling a bit down,” Sam admitted. “When it’s daytime the flowers around the pond there are positively stunning. Bees and butterflies flit from flower to flower in the most beautiful of dances. With the area being canopied by the weeping willow it makes this section of the park feel like you’re in a fairytale of sorts.”

Jordan hummed and smiled at Sam, “Must be a gorgeous sight to see.”

“It is. We’ll have to come here on a nice day this summer. Maybe pack a picnic.”

“Absolutely! I look forward to it.” Jordan stared at Sam who seemed lost in her own thoughts for a moment with a small happy smile on her face. Taking a chance, the half angel pretended to yawn and stretched, using the momentum to put his arm across the back of the bench behind Sam. 

The half demon chuckled and looked over to her date with an amused arched eyebrow. “Smooth move water bender.” 

Jordan barked a laugh and snorted, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “You know, I’ve been watching humans do that move for years and always wondered what it would be like. 60 year old me is so happy right now.”

Sam snorted, “Glad I could help a dream become reality.” She snuggled up against his body and leaned her head against his arm. “Is it everything your younger self hoped it would be? The... date? The company?” 

“Better actually... and I’m honestly not just saying that.” Jordan stared out into the darkness, zoning out for a moment. Sam knew that look well. She often wore one herself when reliving a past memory. 

“I was alone for about 75 years. By the age of 60, all of my mother’s friends had passed away, including my adopted mother. There was nothing tying me to their town, so I decided to leave. I started trying to find the other Elements my mother had written about in a small journal she left me. I scoured the world for any sign of a fellow angel or Element, but didn’t turn up a damn thing. I began to think maybe I truly was alone. That was until I began to hear about these unnatural winds that suddenly started to plague Los Angeles.

“I traveled to California on the first flight I could get a ticket for. After a week for searching for them, I found them. They were holed up in a small cottage hidden from the rest of the area, fighting through Jung’s first wind surge. Al and Jung had already been together for a year when Jung experienced his powers react to his tablet. The trust they had for one another was beautiful. Jung never second guessed Al’s guidance during his surge, knowing the Earth Element would help ground him... literally. 

“It had been... incredibly awkward coming into their lives. They were still in their ‘honeymoon’ phase and when Jung needed help grounding... well, let’s just say their version was more physical and vocal than ours. I felt like a third wheel when I joined them, always on the outside looking in. I... I’m ashamed to admit that I was jealous of their bond because I wanted one with someone special so badly. I’d play scenarios in my head of finding my partner, whoever they were, and having the emptiness I felt in my very essence filled with their opposing energy. 

“Over the years, I began to lose hope that I’d find that. We scoured the Earth, but there was no trace of our last Element. Al had this undying faith we’d find you, but I had started to make peace with the idea of being alone for eternity. Then... Al said he had found the Fire Element in an article about an occult specialist. I dared not hope that I had finally found my equal... until I held you that first time. Our energies linked, our souls merged in a way no human could ever understand. And when you mentioned you felt it too... I’d never been so happy in my damned life. 

Jordan stopped for a moment and sighed, looking over to see Sam staring at him. Her expression was one of sadness, but also understanding. She understood that fear of the possibility of living ones life, an eternal one, with never knowing love. Jordan turned towards her and cupped her cheeks, brushing a lone tear that had streaked down it.

“You’re more than anything I could’ve pictured Sam. Intelligent, strong, fierce, loyal, persistent, stubborn, and probably the most beautiful being on this entire planet. You make me heart and grace sing in ways I could never imagined and all we’ve done is be near each other. This date is perfect. You, Firefly, are perfect for me.” 

Sam cried silent but happy tears as Jordan confessed this to her. She knew that pain and loneliness he spoke of and was grateful they had found each other. She clasped her hands over his and rubbed her thumbs across his skin. 

“You’re pretty perfect for me too, Blue.”

She beamed at him and he returned the look. “Now I don’t know about you”, she said with a smirk, “but if you’re game, I’d really like it if you kissed me now.”

Jordan chuckled and brought his head closer to hers, hesitating for a moment in case she changed her mind. A slight nudge from the hand she had snuck behind his neck brought his lips to hers and they both gasped at the sensation. The energy unleashed crackled and spun violently around them. A red and black aura merged with a blue and white one, causing the little ecosystem around them to be engulfed in a purple and gray light. 

As quickly as the energy came, it left as they broke apart their kiss. Both looked startled, but then snorted in laughter. “I heard of fireworks going off when humans kiss, but that was like the damn Aurora Borealis,” Sam laughed out as she calmed herself down.

“Yeah, no kidding! I’m thinking we might need to stick to kissing indoors until we figure out how not to loose control like that.” Jordan rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled.

“Agreed. Can’t be showing the humans just how badass we are as a power couple, they’ll get jealous.”

Sam got up and brushed the skirt of her dress before reaching her hand out to Jordan to help him off of the bench. “Come on handsome, why don’t we head back to my place. We can see just how sensitive our connection is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter, next one will probably be the last for this story and then on to the next one!


End file.
